narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GokūBlack10
Please give your thought here. Ten Tailed Fox 22:23, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Whaddya Know About your character, I didn't mean to sound rude, and I know you gave him a lot of thought. And yes this is a fanon and who am I to say anything different. Narutokurosaki547 00:10, 14 October 2008 (UTC) No no Its ok Nah Its ok. I'm sorry if I was mean in my response. But I took alot of time thinkin up this character and his past and all of his affiliations so I was jumpy when I got attacked for how strong he was and his biiju. But it is no problem. I look forward to working with you in the future. No Prob Hey it's alright, this IS a fanon after all. Also remember to sign your artcles with 4 tildes/'~'x4 Narutokurosaki547 01:50, 14 October 2008 (UTC) User Page You do know how to upload pics right? Narutokurosaki547 01:52, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Responces Yes I know how to upload pics I just haven't had the time to work on my User Page much.Ten Tailed Fox 02:05, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Re: Thanks No problem ^_^ Learn to take Criticism You need to learn to take criticism better, everyone gets criticized at one point or another. I know that my character Zukia Tojiro was overpowering at first but I made his story somewhat believable and was able to use the character to explain other things in the Naruto univerese. Zukia is the father of Orochimaru, master to Pain, brother to Rokudou Senin and creator of the biju. Many people at first saw him as a super strong mega character but now people can see him for waht he truly is. While you might not like everything in my The Last Akatsuki story I think you will find something you can appreciate (I hope at least lol). Blackemo1 13:46, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Yes and No Yes I read your story and I actually love it. However I believe I am dealing with the criticisms fairly well. I am providing responses to the critics. In the end, like your character, they will appreciate him. Ten Tailed Fox 16:40, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks alot Thank you for the response, I have another character named Hebima who shows us what happens to Otogakure after Orochimaru's dfeat at the hands of Itachi. It also shows you what happens to Itachi right before he fought Sasuke. Check it out its called The Reign of the Snake Prince. Blackemo1 18:21, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Yes Yes I also saw that as well. Very well thought out and developed. Sasuke is my favorite character so I based this character off of him. I also based the character's personality on myself. The Ten Tails was a way to incorporate the only part of Naruto that I actually liked (his Fox). Ten Tailed Fox 19:12, 14 October 2008 (UTC) U seem ok You seem to put a lot of thought into your articles, and thanks for convincing me otherwise on Ryun Uchiha's powers. Also, if someone did a YouTube vid if Hidan changed his religion, wouldn't it be weird if they used the song Jesus Freak by DC Talk? Also, it's cool that you are a Christian. I am one too. I just sometimes get a little arguementive. ^_^ Narutokurosaki547 20:41, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Lol Ya, I get argumentative too. Have you seen my latest update to Ryun? Let me know if it's good and give me some tips as far as his development goes. I only got to a part were he fights one of Pain's bodies and awakens his Mangekyo. But I'm pretty much stumped now. I need to at least get to how he got his Eternal Mangekyo. Have any ideas? Ten Tailed Fox 20:47, 14 October 2008 (UTC) RE Ryun's Eternal Mangekyo Well, I'm not sure. In the Lost Lands, some of the ninja are surviving Uchiha. Maybe you or I can make a character that has a Mangekyo in the Lost Lands that Ryun gets his eternal Mangekyo from. Narutokurosaki547 19:51, 15 October 2008 (UTC) It's a deal! Sure, I'll be glad to help. I might be a little distracted working on Cloud of Shadows, but I can work on that as well. Other than that, I'd be glad to help. But could you come up with his/her name? ^_^ Narutokurosaki547 19:58, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Re: New Uchiha I'll do his/her history since I am more familiar to the whole "Lost Lands" thing. I think that if this Uchiha was male, I think the name would be Shinji or Ikkaku. I'm not sure about a female name though. Narutokurosaki547 20:08, 15 October 2008 (UTC) -_-... Seems i'm one step ahead in the comments. just disregard the names I listed. Narutokurosaki547 20:12, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Bio of Shinji First of all, I am surprised you actually used one of the names I listed. Second, I got his Bio started. Third, thanks for letting me work on this with ya! Narutokurosaki547 20:10, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Hi! ^_^ HI! ^_^ S'up? I've been offline for four days, so I just found one of your articles. Congrats with your first story, and the great work with your characters, but please, don't make anymore Uchiha Clan members, cause right now it's 14 member that is fanon. Please continue to work hard with your work, and make the people here prowd to have u here. And by the way, welcome to the site! ~The Best Way To Create An Article Is To Think Original! Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 16:29, 17 October 2008 (UTC) RE: Thanks :) Yeah, I guess he's a pretty good article, now that I think about it, and a great part of this site. Keep up with the good work (just don't make them too powerful, maximum Jonin or something). ~The Best Way To Create An Article Is To Think Original! Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 20:35, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Wonderful! That story was awesome. That was really good for your first real story. I'm sitting right next to User:ANBU100, and he said it was dumb, because Shinji died even though he was just made. But he liked the story as a whole. I'll see if I can write a story on him. Anyway, I hope to work with you again on writing a story. Narutokurosaki547 23:17, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Some help please I was wondering, you seem to be very creative, mind helping me alittle with my Ienkami Sharingan page. I need someone to help me think of some special powers for it, becuase i have "creator block" and cant really think of something at the moment. Re: Ideas Thats why i need help, i really wanted someone else's outlook on the matter, not something of mine, go crazy with your ideas, thats really what i need. Those techniques That does seem cool, and i have a way to make it so your sharingan could use it at the same time, becuase ienkami is the main sharingan that broke off into different types, like mangekyou, and what your is. Also, if its not a problem, can you send me all your ideas, if its not too much a problem. Your ideas I like them!, now ill just find out a japanese name for them and they'll go in. thank you for all your help. ^_^ ^_^ Than Q! Thanks for leaving that comment on Cloud of Shadows. I'm almost done with the story, but I just need to finish 3 more parts. After that, I'm going to finish it's prequel, Naruto Saga of the Shadow. I'll also get to The Revenge of Pain after that. Also, I think I'll make a story where Shinji Uchiha is revied. I think i'll work on that after I'm done with the Revenge of Pain, but I'm not sure. Narutokurosaki547 18:48, 18 October 2008 (UTC) ^_^' Yeah Heh heh, yeah I know I'm busy. I just bring it upon myself. I have a lot of time to write on this website when I'm not doing my homework or whatever, so I think I could get a lot of progress on the stories I told you 'bout. Also, it is cool how you are writing a backstory on the 10 Tailed Fox. Hope to see the end result. and hopefully i won't die sitting infront of my computer. ^_^' <-happy face with sweatdrop like in anime Narutokurosaki547 19:08, 18 October 2008 (UTC) I would I'd be fine if you would use any of my characters in your stories if you wanted to, and I'm also a christen and I'm also home schooled ANBU100 19:37, 18 October 2008 (UTC) and another thing sorry for bothering you but, in my user page could I mark you as one one of my friends and thanks ANBU100 19:58, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Great! =}> I like it a lot. maybe you could put how it got the Rin'negan ANBU100 20:22, 18 October 2008 (UTC) sorry, again but could I edit your pic of the ten tailed fox just to add another tail and make it jet black ANBU100 20:35, 18 October 2008 (UTC) 0_0 Wow That was actually pretty good. It could've been longer though. Other than that, well done! This is quite impressive for your...is this your second story? Anyway, it's good that you gave a backstory on the 10 Tailed Fox. Interesting origin. Narutokurosaki547 20:51, 18 October 2008 (UTC) I also liked it good explanation on how it got the Rinne'gan an extremely great story and i couldn't add a tenth tail but I could make it jet black.